


Snowstorm

by Jusreina



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Suicide, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusreina/pseuds/Jusreina
Summary: Bellamy made it back to the ground and went on a search to find his sister. He finally found her, but it didn't go as expected. 100-word drabble.





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something in 100 words for my Creative Writing class. Ended up with this.

Bellamy stood in the open, white-covered field, his eyes welling up with tears.

A single bullet can take everything away in a matter of seconds.

Never in his life, had he thought he would witness his sister dying in such an instantaneous way.

The fresh, pungent blood stood out against the snowy ground.

He fell to his knees and let out a pained, angry yell.

After so many years of being separated, he thought finding her would be relieving.

Instead, he watched her pull the trigger without hesitation.

The sound of the gun going off echoed in his weary mind.


End file.
